


Time and Family

by TheDiamondSword400



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bittersweet, Cuddles, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Found Family, Happy, Hope, Mild Language, Regrets, Reminiscing, Sad, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondSword400/pseuds/TheDiamondSword400
Summary: Different characters and their perceptions of time.





	1. Taking Time

Hera always had trouble focusing on the small moments.  
Growing up with her father she had always been hyper aware of the bigger picture. The overarching themes that made up her life and her family and what one must sacrifice to achieve the end goal. For her father fighting for the freedom of Ryloth, first against the Separatists and then the Empire, was of paramount importance.  
His family had just been another sacrifice.  
This had been the basis for one of their many repeating arguments while she was growing up. She believed one should keep their family close. After all, what's the point of a better future if you end up alone?  
As always it was about the endgame.  
When she had met Kanan, she had originally encouraged him to join her purely for the skills he had brought to the table, which were plentiful. That and a crew beyond Chopper would make fighting the Empire a lot easier.  
But she quickly came to realize he saw things very differently.  
She noticed that when he watched her fly it was with the same look people had when they watched the velkers on Bespin. A look of wonder mixed with fearful respect. And that when he'd talk to her there was a slight softness to his eyes. Soon she found herself enjoying the little things he'd do. The lingering looks she'd catch him shooting her way. The way his hands would rest on her shoulders a little longer then necessary. Or how his thumbs would caress the backs of her hands when he gripped them. She responded by returning the looks and loved the way he blushed bright pink the first time she did it. If anyone would ever bother to ask she would compare their relationship to building blocks slowly being stacked on top of each other. The looks and then the touches were given, shared then added to until they took on a particular form. Kanan's transition in her life from crew to lover was the first time she truly appreciated the little things that came together to make a whole.  
Much like the crew they ended up with, all the hodge podge little pieces coming together to form a crack team.  
Yet, as open as Kanan was with Zeb and Sabine there were somethings he'd only talk about in the privacy of her arms. The Fall of the Jedi Order and his life before they met were just a few. There was a lot of things he regretted and crimes he was guilty of. He told her only a fraction and knowing how difficult trust was for him she was honored. Kanan would cry when they were together. He would only let himself cry with her, never in front of 'the kids'. Which was a turn of phase they both latched onto like a rancor to a bone, much to her amusement.  
She also got a in depth insight into his personal philosophy. Which was nothing like the broad minded self sacrificing mindset her father had always claimed the Jedi held.  
While he did see the bigger picture, Kanen's efforts to focus on the little moments at first confounded her. But listening his softly whispered descriptions of the brightly colored birds from that one planet they visited, the way a street urchin had smiled after he gave the tyke one of their ration packs on that last run or how their banter always made him smile, it made her heart feel lighter then it had in years.  
After that she made a concerted effort to notice these things as well. She found it easier then she could have ever imagined and after Ezra came into their lives she couldn't imagine it any other way. The memory of Ezra, skittish as a loth cat, throwing his arms around her in a hug only a few weeks after joining the crew would always have a special place in her heart.  
When Kanan was captured her mind tormented her with all their moments together, made all the more agonizing knowing there was nothing she could do to help him. The risk was to great. One man was not worth the galaxy.  
Except he was.  
They got him back.  
To Hera, the big picture became a little clearer that day.

A few hours after they had rescued Kanan from the Empire and having dropped Tano off at Commander Sato's ship, Hera put the Ghost on autopilot and left the cockpit, heading for the ship's mess in hope's of grabbing a quick bite before heading to bed. It was late in the ship's night and the rest of the crew were already asleep in their cabins. Which was why when Hera entered the common area she froze in surprise at the sight that greeted her.  
Kanan was sitting at the dijarrik table with his head hanging low as if he had just nodded off. Curled into a ball and pressed so deeply into Kanan's side he was practically in his lap was Ezra, dead to the world. The boy's dark hair hung over his face, not quite hiding the white bacta patch on his cheek, and a possessive fist clung tightly to the Jedi's shirt. Hera smiled softly when she noticed that Kanan's arm was wrapped protectively around the boy's shoulders, holding him close. She approached quietly and placed a gentle kiss to her Jedi's temple. As she drew back his eyes fluttered open and he flashed her a tired smile.  
“Go back to sleep, love.” she urged him in a low voice.  
A pained look crossed his face “I should probably head to my bunk.” he said, letting out a sigh “The last thing I need on top of everything else is a stiff neck.”  
“You don't want to disturb Ezra.” she countered, gesturing to the boy who Kanan shot a look of rueful fondness “He needs the rest and I doubt he's going to let you out of his sight. He's barely slept since you were taken.”  
“Ah, kid.” Kanan sighed, more to himself then anyone else then shot her a bemused look “I guess I'm staying here then. Care to join me?” He asked and held out his other arm in invitation.  
With a soft chuckle, Hera slipped in under his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling a sense of warmth fill her as he pulled her close. “Night, Love.” she said  
“Good night, Hera.” he murmured in reply  
Listening to his breathing ease as Kanan drifted back to sleep, Hera felt the tension of the last few weeks leave her shoulders. Reaching out to gently stroke Ezra's hair, she smiled contentedly. Yes, it really was the small moments that made the big picture worthwhile.  
If you found the time to make them.


	2. Finding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex takes a moment to contemplate his past and present.

Rex understood loss.  
He had been bred for war, and death, the ultimate loss, was a part of that.   
He had seen so many die. Young and old. Brother, Jedi and civi. It was just a fact of life for an old soldier like him. The empire made all those sacrifices utterly pointless though. A pointlessness of it all used to enrage him. The rage had faded after a while. But it left him feeling cold and empty. And oh so tired.  
Holing up on a backwater world to await his own ending in peace just felt right. Living out the rest of his days hunting joopas with Wolfe and Gregor was kinda poetic actually. He would have been content with that.   
Then that little band of rebels had dropped in on his doorstep.   
And they brought the kid.   
Little scrapper who looked like a brother from behind and had the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. Already scarred by war yet still so trusting and with no idea of the legacy he was carrying. The little blighter awoke a protectiveness in him that he'd not felt since another bright eyed young'un had been dropped in his lap.   
The look of wonder on the kids face when he saw their helmets – well, any one who could appreciate a classic was fine by him. Had a healthy sense of humor, too.  
Ezra was a good kid and Rex was determined not to lose another one. That's why he trained him just like a brother. To keep him alive. With what he offered and what Jarrus taught, he was so sure he'd be fine.   
He was wrong  
Ezra had gone off alone with a group of rebel troops. It had been a simple supply run and a good learning experience for the kid. A quick in and out. Perfectly safe and easy.   
He should have known better, should have known it'd go awry. Easy missions always did. But even so he didn't think it'd go to sithspit so quick.   
When the call came in Rex thought his heart had turned to ice in his chest. He got into the hanger just as one of the rebel troopers carried Ezra off the ship and handed him over to the medical droids. Kid was limp and covered in enough blood it was a miracle he hadn't gone dry. The rebels had been attacked and Ezra had made sure they got out safely. By bring down an old stone temple on the Imperials. And himself.  
Stupid kid.  
A dip in a bacta tank healed most of his wounds but he had taken a nasty crack to the head by one of the falling rocks. The droids said he'd be fine if he woke up soon. Problem was he wasn't waking up and hadn't so much as twitched since he got back to base. A Jedi could have reached him but there was none on world. Commander Tano was off with the Rebel leaders and Jarrus was in the outer rim with the rest of the Ghost crew. Which left him sitting next to the bedside of a unconscious fifteen year old. Rex stared at the still teen with a pinched expression, hands clasped against him mouth. The white medical robes made the kid's already ashy features look deathly pale. One of his hands had been laid across his chest, the other resting at his side. Ezra lay between the white sheets stiller then he had ever seen him.   
He had lost so much. He couldn't lose Ezra too.  
“Come on, kid.” he pleaded “Ya got to wake up.”  
But the kid remained as unresponsive as he had been since he was carried off that ruddy ship. Letting out a sigh, Rex dropped his hands to his knees and stared at the floor in thought. What would the General do in this situation?  
He almost burst out laughing as the thought shot across his mind. General Skywalker would have been a bloody mess if it was the Commander in that bed, dismantling anything he could get his hands on and driving General Kenobi to distraction.   
Ah, what he would give to turn back time and be back on the Resolute with his General. He'd give anything to see that crazy fool again.  
But the galaxy didn't work that way.  
He glanced back up at the kid and reached out to gently grip that limp hand which felt so small in his own. So pitifully small “Ya know, kid, My general and Commander Tano – well, they were like family to me and the rest of my brothers in the 501st. Losing them was the worst thing I could have ever imagined. And I will not lose another one, you hear. You'll be fine. Me and Kanan will make sure of it.” He gave the kid's hand a comforting squeeze. It was going to be a long wait.  
A few days later when the Ghost crew finally returned and Jarrus was used to the Force to connect with the kid, Rex made sure he was right there with them when those blue eyes finally opened.  
Because with the threat of death always knocking around you had to make time for the important things.  
And Rex always made time for his family.


	3. Making Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine's hunt for something lost

Sabine always wondered what it would be like, reuniting with Ezra.   
She could see it so clearly in her mind. Most of the time it was happy; she'd bring him back home and introduce him to the kid and Skywalker. He'd give that awkward but happy smile of his and rub the back of his neck. Chopper would almost run him over in greeting, Zeb would clap him on the back so hard he'd nearly face plant and Hera would hug him so tight his eyes would cross. They'd be a family again. All would be right with the universe.   
Every now and then it would be more bittersweet. She'd find him and he'd be alive and happy but he wouldn't come back for one reason or another. A new family or a new Force based obligation.  
Other times she'd start to count the years that had passed or realize how few planets they hadn't searched yet and the fear would drive images into her brain. Somehow or another she'd be too late, either by minutes or years. She didn't know which of those nightmares was worse. The one where he had been fallen to the dark side or gone mad with loneliness.   
Or the ones where he died.  
When she'd find his body cold and stiff or still warm but lifeless. When he'd die in her arms begging, accusing or reassuring. When she'd find nothing but a pile of bones or a half rotted corpse.  
They were like a virus she couldn't recover from or a weed she couldn't uproot. They stuck with her always in the back of her mind. Background noise to their fruitless search.  
Then it happened.  
They were refueling their ship at a spaceport and were garbing a bite to eat at a local dive when Ahsoka over heard it. Some wild smuggler tale about trained space whales delivering a practically flawless Imperial cruiser to a group of scavengers. The drunk off his arse spacer telling the tale even claimed to have proof, a recording of the space whale trainer.  
When Ahsoka had told her Sabine had nearly cried. Hope had proven a dangerous thing in the past but it was the closest thing to a lead they had. It was a simple matter to steal the holopad that was supposed to contain the recording and not just because its owner was to drunk to tell a Twi'lek from a Hutt. A certain street rat had once taught her how to pickpocket in a moment of boredom and she had been practicing ever since.   
When they got back to the ship and she finally found herself holding it, that unassuming little piece of tech, she found herself reluctant to turn it on. She had been searching for so long, she had almost given up hope. What if it wasn't Ezra? What if it was blank and the old spacer had just been drunk and delusional? Could she stand more disappointment?  
In the end Ahsoka had had to pry it from her hands to turn it on.The image that flickered into existence between them nearly took Sabine's breath away.  
It was Ezra.   
Still young.   
Still the kid she had known.  
His hair had grown out some though it wasn't as long as when they first met. His clothes were torn but were unmistakably the same outfit he'd been lost in. His eyes were a little harder then she remembered but were still an electric violet-blue. The message was gut-wrenchingly short and she doubted if he even knew he was being recorded, simply telling whoever was on the other end to do whatever they like with the ship as long as they gave him a lift to the nearest spaceport.  
No mention of where he was going or how to find him.  
No mention of what had happened to Thrawn or why he hadn't come back.  
But it was proof he was alive.  
Ahsoka started talking about getting in touch with her contacts to find out what spaceport the scavengers operated out of, the air around her practically thrumming with renewed purpose.  
But Sabine barely heard her, all of her attention focused on replaying the all too short message. Seeing him like this was mesmerizing. She couldn't take her eyes off him and she couldn't help reminiscing. He had never been particularly subtle about his feelings towards her and while she secretly found his awkward attempts at flirtation adorable, she didn't feel the same. But that didn't mean she didn't love him. Oh, had she loved him. Though it was more in the way she loved Kanan and Hera. A more familial love. He was the little brother she never had and she would tear apart the galaxy to keep him safe.  
But she had never told him.  
Sitting there staring at his image that fact seemed to burn itself into her mind.  
She had never told him.  
After everything they'd been though, after the Empire and what happened to Kanan. After all the pain and joy they'd been through. She had never said how much he meant to her and didn't even think of doing so until he was gone. But she would. She would find him and when she did she'd hug him so tight he wouldn't be able to breathe. And she'd tell him.   
She would make up for all the time they'd lost.


	4. Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke realizes that there are some things you can't return to. No matter how much it hurts

Luke sometimes felt like he came in on the tail end of a tragedy.  
It started during the celebration of the Death Star's destruction. Someone early on had found some alcohol somewhere and after a while everyone in the hanger was thoroughly drunk. Except for him. Having never had anything like it before and finding it foul, he had been heading back to the room he had been assigned upon arriving at the base when he came across Leia. The princess was collapsed against a crate, one of the mugs the alcohol was being passed around in by her hand.   
She was completely wasted.   
Concerned and sympathetic at her state, he had resolved to help her to her room. Explaining his intentions and getting her to her feet was a feat in of itself. But when he had finally gotten her arm over his shoulders and heading in the direction of the hanger doors she uttered those three fateful words:  
“Thank you, Ezra.”  
When he asked her about it the next day she had at first looked sad. Then she had fixed him with the coldest look he had ever seen anyone wear and ordered him to never mention it again.   
He had never been more afraid of anyone in his life.

The second time was after Bespin. He was helping Wedge and the other rouges collect supplies when they were pinned down by some stormtroopers away from their X-wings. He was able to make short work of them with Force. Grinning,Wedge had clapped him on the back. Then he said it:  
“It's just like having Kanan back with us!”  
“Who's Kanan?”  
He had thought it was an innocent question but you'd think he had just suggested inviting the Emperor to tea or insulted their mothers from the others reactions.   
They wouldn't talk to him for a week.

There were other things he couldn't understand. Like the amiable Twi'lek pilot who sicked her ill tempered astromech droid on him after noticing his lightsaber. Or the eccentric pirate who got all weepy and let him go after finding out he was a Jedi because 'Any friend of Bridger makes a poor bounty'.  
It was only after Endor when he joined Han on a trip to the outer rim that he finally got some answers. They were picking up supplies from a rebel cell on Lothal when they met him. He was an old clone named Rex, bearded and heavy-set. Who had served under his father in the Clone Wars and had fought beside two of the last surviving Jedi only a few years before Luke had joined the Rebellion.  
Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger.  
The stories Rex told him were mesmerizing and inspiring but when all was said and done Luke finally understood why people reacted to their names so strongly.   
Because no matter what you won you couldn't make up for lost time.


End file.
